The Red Spirit
by Alucard Dragula II
Summary: Mako leaves Republic City to escape the past. However after meeting an old hermit he returns he is trained and finds purpose in the very city he left. He has now become THE RED SPIRIT.(First story ever please be nice and comment on the things that should be fixed).
1. Chapter 1

The Red Spirit

Prologue

A little boy was crying all alone in a dark alleyway clutching the dead body of his father who had just been killed in front of the poor child. They were killed by a fire bender who wanted the few Yuan their pockets. He lay there in the gutter with his parents until the Metal Benders arrived on scene where he was taken from the scene and brought back to the station.

Down at the station the Paparazzi being where held at bay by the officers, in charge of the boy's care. They tried to learn what they could from the officers in charge when they found that a man had been arrested for the murder of the child's parents. The boy in question stared down at his father's red scarf in his small hands. He remembered how his father always wore it no matter how hot or cold it was outside. It was still soft despite its age as he rubbed it to gain some measure of comfort and peace in the world that was spiraling out of control around him.

"Hey" said a female officer as she saw the young boy all alone. She felt pity for him and tried to give him some measure of comfort by rubbing his arms in the hopes to give him some hope. "Is that your dad's" she asked trying to understand why the child kept holding on to it with care. The boy nodded as he kept his gaze on the scarf, it wasn't until the officer took the scarf out of his hands that he moved. "I'm just going to put it around your neck okay" she said with a calm and concerned voice. Soon after she tied the scarf around he thanked her and lay down on the bench as best he could to try to go to sleep.

"Lin they are asking for you" and officer told her as she saw the boy slowly drift off to sleep. "I'll be right there" she said, before leaving the room she gave the boy one more glance, and prayed to the spirits that he would be watched over and given strength to get past the coming days. The next morning the boy was told by the chief of police that the criminal was at large but they would still search until he was found.

Mako was told that by the police thirteen years ago, now here he was just told that the very search for that man was now being ended because of crime expiration. He was out raged by the news that the crook was able to get off because he evaded the police long enough. "I'm sorry sir but there is nothing I can do for you" said a monotone secretary as Mako demanded answers.

"My Parents are dead and you're telling me that you won't arrest the guy who did this!?" "Sir I'm going to need you to leave before I call security" the secretary warned as Mako screamed in rage. He stormed out of the building with his palms turning red from heat and the rage Mako was releasing after years of holding it back. Mako ran as fast as he could try to find a non-populated area where he could vent his anger safely.

He arrived at an abandoned ware house and began destroying things inside. He broke boards, metal rods, and cement blocks trying to relieve the tightness in his chest and the constant pain he felt for the past thirteen years of his life as a street rat. He kept breaking objects until he was out of energy, even then he still tried to do damage to the things around him.

"MAKO!" he heard a voice yell his name in worry. Mako turned around and saw Korra running towards him at full sprint. "Korra, what are you doing here?" he asked as his anger slowly dissipated with Korra's approach. "I could ask you the same question" Korra said with a worried expression.

"I don't want to talk about it" Mako replied as he tried to hide the truth from Korra.

"Please Mako don't shut me out like all the other times. Please tell me whats wrong and I might be able to help."

"I... I'm sorry I just can't. The thought of it fills me with rage that makes me want to hurt people. I don't want you in the line of fire because if I hurt you I could never forgive myself." Mako said as he slowly walked out of the warehouse towards the docks.

When he arrived he looked out into the harbor and saw multiple ships docked. Some ready to set sail, others loading their cargo aboard. 'I always wanted to be a sailor' Mako thought as he crept up the side of one of the ships.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here is the the second chapter for the Red Spirit. I'll try and update the story as soon as possible but there may be times I am unable to.

* * *

The Red Spirit

Chapter 1: The Hermit

It had been over two years since Mako left Republic City, in search of inner peace however his search hadn't helped gone the way he expected. He spent two months on the small cargo ship as a sailor earning his keep. He enjoyed that short time he served on the boat but it did not give him peace of mind. He spent his time traveling throughout the land visiting villages and cities alike interacting with many different people; yet he still couldn't find peace.

The journey left Mako poor and desperate for food, he tried to find jobs where ever he could to buy food for the day. He even went as far as stealing food or money just to feed himself. But more ofter than not after taking a bite he would see a child in the same predicament as him, and give the rest of the food to the kid.

A year later he found himself working with a group of thieves who stole equipment and sold it on the black market for thousands of Yuan. He didn't enjoy the work but it kept him under a roof and fed. One day as they were preforming a heist someone got careless and left a trail to the warehouse where the gang would usually meet. The Police followed and surrounded the building and arrested all of them in one fell swoop. Each of them were sent to different prisons some with corrupt wardens others with hard labor camps to keep them productive during their incarceration.

Mako however was sent to the Boiling Rock prison because of his violence towards the police force as they tried arresting him. he broke two officers arms gave five officers second degree burns eight officers first degree burns and shattered the police chiefs femurs in five places with two punches. The Judge wanted Mako to suffer for the harm he inflicted on the officers.

'102' Mako counted the days he spent at the Boiling Rock prison. It was one of the few things that kept him sane in this hell hole. Prison life was restrictive and intolerable, Mako hated the boiling heat, the disgusting food, and the prisoners who tried to kill and or rape him. Thankfully neither of those things happened to him. Sure there had been attempts, but no had ever been successful. One thing that his stay in prison bearable was his roommate Shen. He was an old man who stayed in the prison for over fifty years, the time there he couldn't even remember why was there in the first place. Despite his forgetfulness Shen tried to make the best of his stay.

The prison routine was so repetitive that Mako memorized it after two weeks. Everyone woke up at 7am sharp and had breakfast for a half hour then they would go out to the recreation yard and work out, after that each prisoner would work the janitorial shift to mop the floors, clean the showers and do laundry. After all this work was done they would be feed diner then sent to their cells once more.

"I felt I should warn you before we have breakfast" Shen said to Mako as they walked towards the cafeteria. "Jong-Su has been boasting how he's going to kill you today and eat your heart!" Mako scoffed at the news. Jong-Su had made many declarations that he would kill Mako and each time Mako would beat Jong-Su and his cronies to a pulp. "Can't he wait until after I've eaten before he recives his spanking?" Mako joked which brought a smile to Shen's Face. No sooner had Mako said that Jong-Su and eight of his cronies walked up to him in line and cold cocked Mako causing him to fall to the ground. "YOU ARE DEAD MEAT TODAY PRETTY BOY! BECAUSE I A THE DEVIL!" Jong-Su yelled aloud for all to hear. "No." Mako said in defiance as he got off the ground. "You're just practice" Mako said right before he kicked Jong-Su's chin knocking him unconscious. after that Mako brought his foot down on one the other inmates foot breaking it with a loud "CRACK!" He then dodged a punch from one inmate and countered with his own punch to the face. Another inmate tried tackling Mako, but he was unable to knock Mako off his feet. Mako Elbowed the prisoner several times in the back of his left shoulder fracturing it after three well placed strikes. It then became a wrestling match between him and the left over convicts that lasted all of two minutes with him having the upper hand but still receiving a few bruises here and there. It wasn't until the guards began breaking up the fight. Mako soon found himself being dragged away by four prison guards each holding one of his limbs. "Why are you doing this?" asked Mako as they carried him away from the mess hall. "For protection" one guard quickly said. "I don't need it" Mako retaliated, "It's for their protection, not yours" another guard quickly said to clear up the misconception.

They soon arrived at the solitary holding cells, that were meant to "cool" down prisoners who were unruly and violent. Mako was shoved in as soon as they arrived at the cell. He had spent his fair share of time in these cells during his stay at the Boiling Rock. He quickly sat down on the cot to try and get some rest, before he began heating himself to prevent pneumonia, when he heard an old man's voice. "Did you lock yourself up just to fight this hoard of men on purpose?" the voice asked Mako as he lay on the cot. "Actually there was about ten that i was fighting" Mako replied to the elder. "I counted nine men Mako" as the old man walked into the light for Mako to see. Mako was shocked and defensive when he heard his name from someone he was sure he never met in his life. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Mako asked as he got into a defensive stance. "That is unimportant right now but what is important is I know how to help a fellow lost soul such as yourself" the old man said seriously. "What are you talking about?" Mako asked confused by what the man was saying. "I will help you find what you are looking for, and in turn you will find your true purpose in life." Mako thought about this for a moment then asked "What if I don't want train with you?" "Then you may spend the rest of your ten year sentence here fighting against your fellow inmates until leave or you die" the old man replied. "I'll do it, but ho-?" Mako started but was quickly cut off by two figures rushing through the door and covered Mako's head with a black bag. "When you remove the bag begin walking towards the great mountain in the distance. When you arrive at the bottom you will find a red ore fill the bag with this ore and climb to the top. There your training will begin."


End file.
